


Время жить и время умирать

by passionario



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Средневековое ау, написано на заявку с кэпостарковского феста на дайри: 4-45 Раненый Стив убегает от волков и находит дом в лесу, в котором живет изгнанный король Старк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время жить и время умирать

Жанр: преслэш, повседневность  
Рейтинг: G  
Предупреждения: в каком-то смысле ретеллинг "Красавицы и чудовища"

\- Он пришел в себя, милорд, - бесстрастный голос врезался в искаженное сознание Стива слишком резко, чтобы он успел как-то среагировать. Первой мыслью было, что пришел он в себя на том свете, потому что последнее, что осталось в его памяти – безумная гонка через лес от ручных волков Обадаи.   
\- Отлично! И что же тут у нас? – второй голос был... странный. Стив не мог его охарактеризовать, а сил открыть глаза и посмотреть на говорящих у него не было. – Эй, парень, ты как? Джарвис, сделай с этим что-нибудь! – в странном голосе прорезались капризные нотки.   
Стив почувствовал, как его слегка приподнимают на подушках и кладут холодный компресс на руки. Хотя руки, которые к нему прикасались, казались куда холоднее компресса.   
Попытка приоткрыть глаза, на удивление, не вызвала немедленного желания умереть, но глаза тут же закрылись обратно. Все, что успел заметить Стив, - большой размытый силуэт на фоне окна, который никак не мог принадлежать живому человеку, разве что тот надел какой-то странный костюм.   
\- Как вы себя чувствуете, сэр? – вновь раздался первый голос. Слишком почтительное обращение внезапно задело слишком сильно, и Стив нашел в себе силы ответить:  
\- Паршиво, - подумав, он добавил еще, - и я не "сэр".   
\- Как скажете, - все так же бесстрастно заметил голос. Стив снова приоткрыл глаза.   
Рядом с кроватью сидел пожилой человек, облаченный в красно-золотую ливрею; выражение его лица можно было описать словом "никак". Его глаза были пустыми, даже положенные слугам формальная улыбка и почтение отсутствовали. Чуть повернув голову, Стив увидел тот самый силуэт напротив окна; оказалось, что это просто человек в доспехах, а этот странный эффект при разговоре создавал, вероятно, шлем.   
\- Добро пожаловать в мой замок, парень, - раздался голос из-за забрала. – Будешь гостем. Люблю гостей, они нечасто ко мне забредают, - Стиву послышалась усмешка, но он не был уверен в своих ощущениях сейчас. Пульсирующая боль в ноге постепенно распространялась на все тело, туманя разум. Наверное, волки все-таки успели добраться до него, не о деревья же Стив так разодрал себе голень. – Тебя хотели съесть ручные зверюшки Обадаи, когда я тебя нашел под своими воротами, - подтвердил догадки Стива человек в доспехах. - Враги Обадаи – мои друзья. Можешь звать меня Тони.   
Он сделал шаг вперед; звук, с которым его ноги соприкоснулись с полом, показался Стиву слишком тихим и легким.   
\- В общем, Джарвис о тебе позаботиться. Если что-то будет надо, зови, - Тони махнул рукой и неспешно прошел к выходу из комнаты.   
Стив перевел взгляд на окно, которое теперь ничто не загораживало; за стеклом виднелись башни замка, лес и небо. Тони. Замок посреди леса. Было в этом всем что-то очень знакомое, но затуманенное сознание Стива не могло связать имеющиеся факты в единое целое.   
\- Прошу вас, выпейте это лекарство, - Джарвис держал перед его лицом стакан с мутной жидкостью; Стив покорно проглотил горькую жидкость. Почти сразу же боль по всему телу начала угасать, переставая мешать вновь впасть в блаженное забытье. 

Стив совершенно потерялся во времени. Он не знал, сколько дней или недель он провел в этой комнате, пока за ним ухаживал Джарвис, никогда не менявший своего выражения лица, но был его благодарен, потому что усилия старика приносили свои плоды: он довольно скоро смог встать с кровати и, хотя долго ходить все еще не мог, но просто перемена положения сделала Стива настолько счастливым, что это было даже смешно. Еще совсем недавно он и подумать не мог, что такие обыденные вещи смогут так сильно воодушевить его.   
Никого, кроме Джарвиса, Стив больше не видел. Тони не показывался, а расспрашивать о хозяине у слуги Стив не решался; по сути, ему было не до того, да и большую часть времени он проводил в полубессознательном состоянии.   
\- Шрамы украшают мужчину, - Тони объявился, когда Джарвис снимал со Стива бинты. К удивлению последнего, хозяин замка все еще был в доспехах, - а такие должны добавлять очень много в копилку украшений.   
Стиву было все равно; он был солдатом, шрамы не казались ему чем-то ужасным. В конце концов, он был мужчиной, а не девушкой, которая с трепетом и волнением относится к состоянию своей кожи.   
\- Тебе повезло, парень, что ты так быстро бегаешь. Обычно я находил в округе только обглоданные трупы, которые оставляли мне волки Обадаи. Как ты вообще попал в этот лес? Сюда обычно отправляют только самых опасных людей с точки зрения Его Величества, - в голосе Тони прорезался сарказм, но все равно, что-то было не так. Стив не понимал толком что, но просто чувствовал какой-то подвох.   
Отпираться и врать смысла не было; да и совесть не позволяла обманывать человека, который спас ему жизнь. И потом, Тони говорил, что Обадая – его враг...   
\- Я – один из лидеров подпольного сопротивления. Не повезло, - Стив скупо пожал плечами. – Они отправили меня сюда на смертную казнь.   
\- О, а с этого места поподробнее, - Тони неловко сложился и сел на полу. В его движениях было что-то неправильное, не хватало какой-то пластики, которая присуща... ну, людям. Стив невольно поежился. – Не стесняйся. Мы все здесь терпеть не можем Обадаю. Да, Джарвис?   
\- Разумеется, милорд, - спокойно ответил слуга.   
Вот оно. Стив поймал мысль, связал в единый узел все ниточки, которые болтались вокруг.   
\- Вы – король Антоний.  
\- Так точно, парень, - раздался металлический смешок. – Обадая – старый сукин сын, который выгнал меня из моего королевства, поэтому я буду рад послушать лидера сопротивления против этого ублюдка.   
Стив слышал много версий того, куда делся предыдущий король; самой распространенной была версия о банальном убийстве, но были слухи и о том, что король Антоний сбежал и прячется в других королевствах, что он в темницах своего бывшего замка, что он заточен в какой-то башне в горах (эту версию Стив всегда считал смехотворной, король же не принцесса, чтобы сажать его в башню и ждать, что прекрасный принц прибудет в один чудесный день), а на самом деле король все эти двадцать лет просидел в замке под охраной ручных волков Его Королевского Величества Обадаи Первого?  
\- Почему? – коротко спросил Стив. Он понимал, что Тони (теперь это короткое имя резало слух, но отчего-то иначе называть изгнанного короля не получалось) истолкует его вопрос правильно.  
Вместо ответа Тони поднял забрало шлема. И Стив увидел не лицо, которое было знакомо ему по портрерам, а темную пустоту.   
\- Ненавижу магию, - прокомментировал Тони. Голос шел откуда-то изнутри этой пустоты, и теперь становилось понятной его странность. – Обадая не просто устроил переворот. Я, может, и вернул бы страну обратно, но этот старый козел украл мое тело и оставил его себе, а меня оставил здесь, и устроил питомник для своих волчат в окрестностях. А за пустыми доспехами никто не пойдет, парень... Черт. Я же так и не знаю как тебя зовут. А?  
\- Стивен. Стив.   
\- Отлично. Так вот, Стив, расскажи-ка мне про ваше подполье.

Хотя Джарвис и разрешал уже вставать Стиву с постели, он все еще был слаб. В первые дни после этого он с трудом доходил до двери комнаты, и в целом, процесс восстановления оказался крайне мучителен. После того случая с Тони, когда Стив рассказал ему про сопротивление, он стал часто к нему заходить.   
Все разговоры про политику Тони умело переводил или просто игнорировал, а в остальном, он оказался отличным собеседником. Сам он объяснил это однажды так:  
\- Хэй, я же был королем! Принцем сначала, мне дали лучшее чертово воспитание в стране, а в этом несчастном замке отменная библиотека и особо кроме книжек развлечь себя нечем. Спасибо Обадае, хоть книжки оставил.   
Тони очень легко вызывал откровенность, хотя его манера разговора и была раздражающе нахальной, слишком панибратской, отчасти это даже импонировало Стиву. У Тони было то, чего не было у него самого, невозможная легкость бытия, он даже на Обадаю ругался легко и беспечно, костерил на чем стоит, когда у него внезапно заедали механизмы в доспехах, например.  
\- Это живой замок, на самом деле, - однажды рассказал Тони, - Джарвис и правда был моим дворецким, я бы сказал, моим единственным другом, вырастил меня, но он умер лет за пять до восстания Обадаи. Этот сукин сын при помощи своих магов сделал его духом это замка, а тот человек, которого ты видишь, это, ну, искусственный, что ли. Не знаю, не разбираюсь в этой чертовщине. Но тут все живое, типа того.   
\- А, это! – когда Стив спросил его о слухах, что прошлый король куда больше любил конструировать приборы, чем править страной, - Пеп чудесно справлялась со страной, куда лучше, чем я. Я и сейчас люблю изобретать, но этими руками, - Тони поднял руку, оканчивающуюся латной рукавицей, - трудно удержать перо или карандаш, чтобы что-то записать.   
\- Пеп? – немного недоуменно переспросил тогда Стив.   
\- Мой канцлер, ее сиятельство графиня Вирджиния, - пояснил Тони. – Наверняка слышал, - если бы доспехи могли ухмыляться, Стив был готов поспорить, он бы увидел ухмылку. – Сейчас она в библиотеке. Ну, ее портрет. Он даже разговаривает. Она.  
"Поэтому ты любишь бывать в библиотеке?", - подумал Стив, но не произнес этого вслух. Это и так было очевидно.

Как-то раз Стив обмолвился, что ему надоело сидеть в четырех стенах. Долго держаться на ногах он еще не мог, и на следующий день Тони бесцеремонно на руках оттащил его в сад, устроив в беседке.  
\- Говорят, свежий воздух полезен выздоравливающим, - категорично заявил Тони.   
Стив поймал себя на мысли, что приписывает его механическому голосу ту или иную интонацию. Иногда в голосе Тони и правда мелькало что-то такое, но по большей части он был таким, каким его впервые услышал Стив: сухим и странным, абсолютно неживым. Но отчего-то в его мыслях голос Тони почти всегда был то насмешливым, то скучающим, то раздраженным... Последнее проявлялось обычно тогда, когда Тони вспоминал Обадаю.   
С Тони было легко. Он почти сразу заявил, что никаких Антониев и Его Величеств не потерпит, ведь он уже давно не король, и вообще, пустые болтающие доспехи. Стив рассказывал ему о себе, о своей семье, о том, что происходит в стране, и почему он так верит в идею их сопротивления.   
\- А сам ты чего хочешь для страны? Я уловил суть ваших идей, но ты сам, - как-то в лоб спросил Тони, нарушив свое собственное табу на разговоры о политике.   
\- Республику, - честно ответил Стив, - равенства, для всех, справедливости. Я думал о том, что король, наверное, нужен, но...  
\- Не король, - перебил его Тони, - символ. Я понял.   
Тот день, когда Стив сам смог дойти до беседки, не хватаясь по пути за стены и Тони, был самым счастливым днем в его жизни, наверное. А когда Тони притащил ему папку, в которой была бумага и карадаши, то вообще не знал, как реагировать. Он не помнил, чтобы упоминал о своей любви к рисованию, он был бесконечно благодарен за этот подарок, но откуда чертов Тони мог об этом знать? Сам Тони перевел стрелки на Джарвиса, а Джарвис ничего не ответил Стиву на прямой вопрос.   
\- С тебя мой портрет, если когда-нибудь я вернусь в свое тело. Ненавижу все свои официальные портреты, они ужасны, - заявил Тони.   
На следующий день Стив отправился в библиотеку. Он нашел ее не сразу, а когда нашел, уже с трудом держался на ногах, еще не до конца зажившие раны на ногах отчаянно ныли, а гордость не позволяла позвать на помощь, хотя если бы он произнес хоть слово, рядом бы оказался предупредительный дворецкий или его хозяин.   
Но Стив упорно бродил по замку, пока за очередными дверями не обнаружилось помещение, превосходящий все прочие залы в этом замке. Он еще никогда не видел такое количество книг, если честно, да и куда бы, ведь сам Стив был из маленького провинциального города, где почти все книги были в небольшой библиотеке при церкви, и преимущественно религиозного или идейного содержания.   
По всему помещению стояли диваны и столики, а у дальней стены был огромный камин, над которым висел портрет рыжеволосой женщины. Она печальной улыбалась и смотрела на Стива карими глазами с потухшими смешинками.   
\- Тони много про тебя говорил, - когда нарисованные губы шевельнулись, Стив вздрогнул.   
\- Только хорошее, разумеется, - раздался от дверей голос Тони. – Познакомься, моя подруга детства, Вирджиния. Но на самом деле, она Пеппер. 

С тех пор, как Стив относительно пришел в себя, в воздухе повис вопрос о том, что ему необходимо покинуть замок, чтобы вернуться к своим товарищам, чувствовал, что не может и дальше находиться в бездействии. Стив видел, что Тони это понимает, но отчего-то решительно не находил слов, чтобы поговорить об этом с ним.   
\- Скажи, а это реально вообще, вернуть ему тело? - однажды спросил Стив у Пеппер.   
\- Конечно, - спокойно ответила женщина. - Вполне. Просто этот осел не хочет просить тебя о помощи, а ни я, ни Джарвис, не можем напрямую говорить об этом. Видишь ли... - она помолчала, и было немного забавно наблюдать, как на нарисованном лбу появляются тонкие морщинки. - Мы можем рассказать об этом, только если нас спросят, но никто до тебя не попадал в замок. Для этого Обадая и завел в лесу своих волков, они задирают насмерть всех, кто попадает сюда.   
\- Ну вот, - голос Тони определенно был притворно-расстроенным, - ты все испортила, Пеп. Мой уютный мир рухнул, а все из-за тебя!   
\- Почему ты раньше не сказал? – губы Стива сжались в тонкую линию.   
\- Мне нравилось твое общество, - пожимание плечами в исполнении доспехов выглядело до крайности комично, но Стиву было не до смеха. – Нет, правда, ты первый за двадцать лет живой человек в этом замке! И потом, ты думаешь, что ты сможешь пройти через лес в таком состоянии?  
\- Как? – коротко спросил Стив, игнорируя все недовольство Тони.   
\- Ох, да ты шутишь.   
\- Тони, я не буду повторять. Как тебе помочь? – повторил Стив.  
\- "Ты спас мне жизнь, я у тебя в долгу, я чувствую себя обязанным тебе помочь", да? Ты не будешь жертвовать собой ради меня. Я вполне могу доржаветь свой век как дурацкие доспехи, Стив. И потом, если ты хочешь устроить поворот и снова сделать меня королем, то...   
\- Пеппер, как это сделать? – Стив отвернулся от Тони, не обращая внимания на недовольное постукивание ногой по полу.   
Женщина на портрете коротко вздохнула. Поправила волосы. Внимательно посмотрела за плечо Стива, передернула плечами.   
\- Прости, Тони, но мне надоело быть картиной. Его тело находится в замке Обадаии, в подвалах. Его охраняют, разумеется. Все, что нужно сделать – вставить голубой кристалл из сокровищницы в грудь Тони. Ты поймешь, если увидишь. Там...  
\- ...всего лишь моя жизненная сила. Спасибо, Пеп, это было очень мило с твоей стороны, разболтать мои маленькие грязные секреты.  
Тони не разговаривал с ним целый день после этого. А потом пришел к Стиву в комнату, как-то обреченно потер то, что предполагалось переносицей и уселся на пол. Стив никак не отреагировал на его появление, а Тони не торопился начать разговор. Когда Стив уже начал засыпать, Тони внезапно ожил:  
\- Я не могу выходить из леса. И близко походить к его границе тоже не могу. Но я вполне способен подвести тебя к границе моей тюрьмы, передавив по дороге пару кровожадных тварей. Думаю, ты сможешь выбежать из леса за это время, а из леса волки не выходят. И ты не обязан меня спасать, Стив. Я не прекрасная принцесса, которая сидит в башне и ждет принца, который ее оттуда вытащит, я просто король-неудачник, который просмотрел заговор у себя под носом.   
\- Спокойной ночи, - спокойно ответил Стив. 

Когда Стив лежал на траве, слушая озлобленный вой волков, и все еще не верил, что у них получилось. Он пытался восстановить дыхание, заставить себя подняться, пока патруль вокруг леса не наткнулся на него. Он вдыхал влажный запах земли, чувствовал, как утихает пульсирующая боль в ногах, и все еще не верил, что он смог выбраться из проклятого леса.  
Когда эйфория начала спадать, Стив поднялся на ноги, и, игнорируя отголоски боли, вспыхивающие при каждом шаге, упорно двинулся обратно к столице.   
Тони снабдил его подробным планом всех тайных ходов в замке; многие из них явно были переделаны, но Стив не терял надежды, что какой-нибудь все еще рабочий. Пеппер же выдала ему подробную инструкцию о том, как вернуть Тони его тело.   
\- Все действительно очень просто. Обадая просто не верил, что кто-то может попасть в замок. Предполагалось, что Тони проведет всю жизнь в одиночестве, а больше всего он ненавидит одиночество, не заполненное его ненаглядными чертежами. Это, как бы, такая изощренная месть... Ты же знаешь, что Обадая был его первым советником? Старый друг Его Величества Говарда, он мечтал о власти, - лицо Пеппер перекосило, - и в итоге воспользовался беспечностью Тони, чтобы забрать эту власть. Я и Роди пытались это предотвратить, но Тони, он же ничего не слушает!  
\- Роди? – уточнил Стив.   
\- Начальник королевской стражи. Сейчас он – стена вокруг этого замка, - вздохнула Пеппер. – Обадая тайно договорился с королем Латверии, Виктором фон Думом. Ты слышал, что он черный маг?.. Ну, вот так все и получилось.  
К столице Стив подошел через три дня. Он планировал проникнуть в город вечером, смешавшись с толпой торговцев, которые будут возвращаться домой с рынка, что раскинулся под крепостной стеной, но все случилось до банального просто: когда он остановился у лотка купить перекусить, из толпы выпрыгнула Наташа и повисла у него на шее.   
\- Ты жив, Господи, ты жив!.. Но как?   
\- Потом, - коротко ответил Стив. Наташа поняла все без слов и, взяв его под руку, повела в сторону городских ворот. Стив доверял ей достаточно для того, чтобы не сомневаться в том, что она знает, что делает.

Возвращение Стива произвело эффект взорвавшейся бомбы. Это уже потом он узнал, что его не было три месяца, чтобы они даже пытались его найти, что Баки потерял в этом треклятом лесу руку, и что уже смирились с тем, что он погиб.   
Но сразу после своего прибытия Стив отправился к Фьюри, который был действительным главой их подполья, и молча выложил планы королевского замка на стол.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что ты мне принес? – наконец, спросил Ник.   
\- Устаревшие на двадцать лет планы, сэр, - усмехнулся Стив. – Поэтому я думаю, стоит послать разведчиков, чтобы узнать, какие из них мы можем использовать.   
Общая подготовка заняла в итоге у них около месяца. За это время Стив безумно устал отвечать на вопросы, где он был, как достал планы замка и все в том же духе. Его вполне устраивало, что он уже честно все рассказал Фьюри, и не видел никаких причин и дальше развивать эту тему. И потом, эти три месяца, которые все еще не ощущались конкретным отрезком времени, которые он провел с Тони, казались слишком личными, чтобы о них рассказывать; до Тони он ни с кем не был так откровенен, как будто тот сломал какой-то барьер внутри, как будто его непрошибаемая легкость была заразна и перешла на Стива. Даже с Баки, с которым Стив вырос вместе, он не был настолько откровенен, и с Шэрон... про нее Стив старался вообще не вспоминать.  
Зато Стив вспоминал те дни, которые они провели с Тони, разрабатывая план марш-броска от замка до границы леса. Как он восстанавливал свою физическую форму, а Тони валялся рядом на траве и шутил. Как он под руководством Пеппер искал чертежи замка, а Тони проверял их и говорил Стиву, где что нужно поправить. Как сидел в библиотеке и читал книги, которые советовала ему Пеппер, и отчего-то она всегда угадывала, что ему понравится. Как однажды он переутомился, и Тони на снова на руках относил его в замок. И как ворота проскрипели ему на прощание "Удачи".  
\- Чтобы так с тобой не случилось, - сказал ему Баки накануне штурма замка Обадаи, - это сделало тебя сильнее. Я верю, что у нас получится.   
Баки не шел с ними. Стив отказался брать его с собой, потому что не мог заставить себя посмотреть туда, где была его левая рука раньше; он чувствовал вину из-за того, что его лучший друг находился в таком состоянии всего лишь из-за слепой веры в то, что он, Стив, жив. Он не был достоин такой жертвы.   
Утром, когда началась операция, лил дождь. Наташа ворчала что-то неодобрительное, кто-то вообще ляпнул, что это плохая примета, за что тут же огреб от Фьюри. Стив был согласен с Ником, разводить на пустом месте панику только потому, что разразилась гроза - бред и суеверные глупости. И потом, он не мог подвести Тони, хотя тот ничего не ждал от него. Он не мог подвести людей, которые ни о чем не подозревали. Он не мог подвести себя.

Кристалл оказался совсем не таким, каким его представлял Стив. Это был небольшой круг, диаметром чуть меньше ладони; он светился ярким голубым светом, и когда Стив взял его в руки, то ощутил легкую вибрацию.   
\- Это то, что ты искал? – коротко спросил Фьюри, брезгливо вытирая руки. Стив кивнул. – Иди. Мы справимся без тебя. Главное уже позади.   
Рядом с ними лежал труп Обадаи. Фьюри свернул ему шею голыми руками, и Стив невольно удивился, почему все это, штурм королевского замка, происходит так поздно. Если можно было просто свернуть шею ненавистному королю.   
Восстанавливая в памяти объяснения Пеппер, Стив добрался до подвалов. Там уже не было охраны, наверное, стража рванула вверх, когда зазвонил колокол, объявлявший общую тревогу. Дверь была заперта на простой засов, слегка заржавевший от времени, но Стив без труда сдвинул его.   
Стив видел портреты Тони раньше, но человек, которого он обнаружил, оказался совсем другим. Наверное, дело было в условиях, в которых Обадая содержал тело бывшего короля, а может, таким Тони был на самом деле. Черты его лица были куда резче и жестче, волосы на висках поседели, а уголки губ были печально опущены, совсем как у Пеппер на картине. Все портреты изображали короля веселым и довольным жизнью.   
Тело Тони (Стив не мог считать этого человека Тони, пока его разум считал Тони доспехами в далеком замке) было в хрустальном гробу, и его шутки про прекрасную принцессу мгновенно пришли на ум Стиву. Он и предположить не мог, что это не шутка, а ирония.   
"Ты поймешь, если увидишь". В груди у этого Тони была дыра, оправленная серебром, точь-в-точь под размер кристалла. На краткий миг у Стива возникло ощущение, что это большой розыгрыш. Он не особо верил в магию такого высокого порядка; конечно, он признавал ее существование, но чтобы душа человека вернулась обратно в тело только от того, что он вставит какой-то кристалл?   
А потом он просто отключил мысли и аккуратно опустил голубой сияющий круг на место. Время растянулось, ничего не происходило, и Стив уже успел поверить, что его подозрения были правильными, просто ничего не бывает, что он подвел его, и тут потом Тони открыл глаза, они были почти такими же яркими, как свечение в его груди.   
\- Привет, - сказал Тони, и на этот раз насмешливые интонации нарисовало не воображение Стива.


End file.
